Seth Cohen
Seth Ezekiel Cohen is a half Jewish teenager who lives in Newport Beach in Orange County. Seth is the son of Sandy Cohen andKirsten Cohen. He was befriended at the start of the series by Ryan Atwood, who later moved in with them. Seth is a big fan of comic books, indie music, anime, and science fiction, particularly Star Wars. The "Seth Cohen Starter Pack", which contains The Goonies DVD, a copy of The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay, and albums by Death Cab For Cutie, Bright Eyes, and The Shins.2 He likens his friendship with Ryan to Kavalier and Clay.3 He's also a big geek for comic books, citing Brian Michael Bendis as one of the greatest comic book writers of all time.4 Summer Roberts was a girl Seth had held affection for for a long time before they dated, although Summer only realised she loved him more recently. Their relationship has had its high and low points, most obviously when Seth abandoned Summer at the end of Season One when he sailed away on The Summer Breeze (a boat named after Summer), or by the fact that they lost their virginities to each other. The two also having matching toy horses, calledCaptain Oats and Princess Sparkle. Season 1Edit Anna Stern was Seth's first girlfriend, who he met during a debutante ball. They started dating after Seth deciding in her favour during a contest for his affection between her and Summer Roberts. Unfortunately their relationship was short lived as they broke up when Seth made it obvious that he truly wanted Summer instead and had made the wrong choice. He and Summer lost their virginities together without knowing it. Summer came into Seth's room on Valentines day to say that she was a virgin too. The following episode is where Seth made his proclomation of love to Summer on top of the coffee cart in the school lounge. At the end of the first season Seth, apparently feeling depressed after Ryan Atwood decides to return to Chino, left Newport Beach on a sailboat. In the second season premiere, it was revealed that after sailing to Santa Barbara, he apparently ran out of Twinkies, freaked out, sold his catamaran, and took a Greyhound to Luke's house in Portland where he stayed during the summer until Ryan convinced him to go home to Newport. Season 2Edit Alex Kelly worked in a club in Newport Beach, had divorced her parents and rented her own flat. She portrayed a tough image, which made Seth believe she was out of his league. Alex, however, found Seth's innocence appealing and the pair started dating shortly after he got a job working in the same club as her. The relation was short lived however. Alex, who was bisexual, dumped Seth for Marissa Cooper. He also fought over Summer with Zach Stevens, as well as developed a comic called Atomic County with him, eventually meeting George Lucas. Eventually right before they announced the winners of Prom King and Prom Queen Seth was able to sweep Summer off her feet by running onto the Stage and yet again proclaiming his love to her in front of all the kids at school. Season 3Edit Season 3 began as the core four were still dealing with the aftermath of the Trey Atwood shooting. After which Marissa and Ryan were forced to leave Harbor School. Taylor Townsend develops a crush on Seth but realizes that he truly loves Summer and decides to be their friend instead. Seth had trouble getting into Brown, which led him to lie to everyone but Ryan and Anna Stern. Anna and Seth meet by chance at Brown and she eventually helps him get accepted into the Rhode Island School of Design so he can stay with Summer. On the night of his father's 'Man Of The Year' award dinner Seth goes to the Newport Group's office to pick up his dad's designs for the hospital. While there he smokes a joint and forgets to put it out. It falls into a trashcan and eventually burns down the building. The company did not press charges. Season 4Edit Seth begins season four in a deep funk after Marissa's death when Ryan moves out of the Cohen house, Summer goes to Rhode Island to begin college at Brown, and Taylor moves to France to study at Sorbonne. He continuously leaves messages on Summer's answering machine in her dorm room, complaining about Ryan's absence. Seth visits Ryan at the bar and watches him get badly beaten in a cage fight. Summer flies back to California and with the help of Seth and his comic book store co-workers, he creates a cartoon dedicated to Ryan, showing him how much better he made the lives of Seth, Sandy, Kirsten and Summer since he arrived from Chino. Ryan returns home and immediately plans to leave for Mexico to find Volchok. Seth tries to stop him, but eventually goes along for the ride. At a gas station in Encenada, Seth attempts to call Sandy, but is caught by Ryan, who throws the phone away. Seth goes into a bar and gets caught up in a drinking game with a group of Marines and ends up with a tattoo. At another bar, Seth explains to a lady how Volchok killed Marissa, and Seth acquires Volchok's address and tells him Ryan is after him. Volchok escapes, and the boys are eventually found by Sandy and Kirsten. Ryan considers Seth calling home betrayal, and the two refuse to speak to each other. RelationshipsEdit Ryan AtwoodEdit His best friend; adoptive brother. Summer RobertsEdit His girlfriend and then they get married at the end of the show. Marissa CooperEdit His Friend and neighbor when her parents were together. Anna SternEdit His friend, ex-girlfriend. Alex KellyEdit Ex-girlfriend. Zach StevensEdit Friend.They created a comic book together titled Atomic Country Luke WardEdit He bullies Seth constantly.However, later they becomes good friends. Sandy CohenEdit Father Kirsten CohenEdit Mother Sophie Rose CohenEdit Younger sister Sophie CohenEdit Grandmother Caleb NicholEdit Grandfather Hailey NicholEdit Aunt Lindsay GardnerEdit Half - aunt Neil RobertsEdit Father-in-law Memorable QuotesEdit See Memorable Quotes by Seth Cohen ReferencesEdit Season 1Edit * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Heights * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2Edit * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Family Ties * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Second Chance * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3Edit * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4Edit * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Chrismukk-huh? * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Category:Loyal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Voice of Reason